


Hope is a Dangerous Thing

by rankwriter



Series: Crowley's Omega Emporium [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Destiel endgame, Dubious Consent, M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean finds a small source of happiness in the Emporium and a sliver of hope.
Relationships: Dean Winchester and Benny Lafitte, Dean Winchester/Christian (Supernatural), Mick Davies & Dean Winchester
Series: Crowley's Omega Emporium [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359364
Kudos: 19





	Hope is a Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For my ABO bingo card -Denny. 
> 
> A series of linked fics based on Dean's time in Crowley's Omega Emporium
> 
> Unbeta'd (if anyone wants to have a bash at it, please do).

Benny worked the bar like Tom Cruise in that old movie, Cocktail. He was smooth, he could twirl the glasses with aplomb, mix a multitude of drinks and always had a smile for the patrons. Dean knew he was wasted in an establishment such as the Omega Emporium. A visit to the bar was an afterthought for most clients; they were there to fuck a cute omega not to appreciate the mixology skills of the barman. Dean appreciated it though, he liked to watch Benny work when he had the chance, there was fluidity to his movements that soothed Dean somehow, and his accent was sweet and dark, slow like molasses, and Dean relished these small stolen moments. 

When Dean had returned from the hospital Crowley hadn’t put him to work straight away, muttering something about protecting his investment. So Dean had started hanging out at the bar after closing time. The place was empty and quiet for a couple of hours around 4 am, most of the Omegas had gone to bed aiming for a few short hours of shuteye before the drudgery started all over again. 

Benny was wiping down the bar when he caught Dean’s eye.

“What are you doing down here, Cher?” 

Dean blushed, Benny’s accent was alluring and Dean looked down at his nails then mumbled, “I guess I’m bored, not used to having time to myself.” It was true convalescing was boring but the thought of getting back to work was horrifying. Dean knew he would rather be bored. “I wondered if you needed any help?” Dean felt heat creep up his cheeks. Dammit, he was too old to blush like a child, and he wasn’t even flirting. 

Benny smiled slowly, almost like his body moved at the same pace as his voice, leisurely and smooth and threw Dean a towel. “There’s always glasses that need drying.”

Dean enjoyed the repetitive work; he rubbed the glasses thoroughly until they shined making sure there were no fingerprints or smudges, taking pride in the small details. No one had ever called Dean a shirker. 

Benny talked aimlessly filling the quiet with chat - telling Dean about his girl, about how one day he hoped to return to Louisiana and open his own restaurant. Dean listened letting Benny’s accent caress and soothe his nerves, for a few fleeting moments this was the happiest Dean had been since he had been kicked out of his home. 

Then, of course, Crowley announced it was time to go back to work.

Dean vomited for the second time mere minutes before his client was due. Breathing shallowly he rinsed his mouth, the sting of the mouthwash chasing the sourness of the bile. Dean looked at himself in the mirror, his face was so pale and the circles under his eyes pronounced, ah well if his client didn’t like it then tough. Dean rubbed his chin and adjusted his panties; yes panties, Crowley the fucker had made him wear a pair of pink silky panties. If he hadn’t been aware of what was about to happen then Dean might have liked them, they felt nice, soft against his skin, a sensuous drag against his cock, under almost any other circumstances this could be fun. 

Dean went into the bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting. It seemed like ages the cadence of his heart ticking off the seconds then minutes; but then suddenly it was far too soon as the door opened and a short, compact man entered. He had designer stubble and an English accent and treated Dean like he was special, kissed and held him, opened him slowly, pushed in with care and even as his knot swelled, he held Dean and gently caressed him. Dean didn’t know what to do with that. He didn’t want to enjoy this, but Mick, as the man asked to be called, took Dean’s cock in hand and jerked him to completion. 

When the man left he kissed Dean on the cheek and palmed him a note that Dean didn’t dare to look at, he knew cameras were everywhere. Nonchalantly Dean sauntered to the bathroom to clean up, he wasn’t sure but he thought that particular room was free from surveillance. 

Dean looked around, checking the ceiling for any obvious cameras or microphones. He couldn’t see any but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. Dean bent over as if to check for a towel in the small linen chest and sneaked a quick look in his hand, it was hundred dollar bill, he needed to hide this, if Crowley found it he would take it, and that fucker took enough already. 

Dean turned on the shower and waited till steam filled the room then looked around frantically, where the hell could he hide this; it would have to be here in the bathroom because everywhere else definitely had cameras. Dean ran his fingers around the tiles on the sink and above the bath, but they were all sealed tight. He considered the cistern but he had nothing to wrap the note in and it would only be ruined. Then Dean caught sight of the bath panel, falling to his knees Dean pried his finger into the corner and managed to prize it out. Behind the panel was a dusty space and Dean reached in as far as his arm could extend and slipped the note in. He didn’t want some fastidious cleaner to find it after he pushed the panel back into place and checked that everything looked, as it should. Dean rubbed at a small mark on the floor and then sat back on his haunches, satisfied. If the money was still hidden there tomorrow then Dean would know they weren’t monitoring the bathroom and knowledge was power. 

Dean jumped into the shower and did a quick thorough clean and gave himself a quick enema before his next client. Dean felt warmth in his chest he hadn’t experienced anything like this for a long time, for a moment he wondered what it was and then he realized, it was a small seed of hope germinating deep within him. Okay, it was only one hundred dollars towards his escape fund but it was a start. 

Dean’s last client left him feeling used up, if Mick had got off on making things good for Dean then the last guy, Christian, was turned on by humiliation and pain. He was an amateur though, Dean had been torn apart by a pro, Christian had a long way to go before he could scare Dean, but the omega was not stupid and had put on a good show of howling and begging in the right places and Christian had strutted out of the room sated. Dean had flinched as he walked to the bathroom for his final shower of the night but the pain was nebulous and far away, Dean’s mind was on possibilities, the chance that maybe he could survive this, maybe he could play the Alpha’s, make them happy and minimize any pain. More importantly, he could save any tips, and get the fuck out of this hellhole.

Dean wandered downstairs, his hair still wet from the shower and his skin glowing and squeaky clean. Benny was polishing glasses and when he caught Dean’s eye he smiled, slow and lazy. 

“Well, Cher back to help out a poor barman?”

Dean answered his smile with one of his own, “Sure am, I was looking forward to more of your stories. 

Dean wasn’t sure what Benny’s secondary designation was, but he seemed to have no interest in omegas and he never smelt rank and musky like most Alpha’s did. It was impolite to ask so Dean concluded on the limited evidence he held that Benny was a beta. Anyway, whatever he was he made Dean feel safe. He was his first real friend.


End file.
